Cinza
by Nah
Summary: Eu podia mergulhar naqueles olhos. Out offline. Ficlet. Ginny’s POV.


**Título: **Cinza

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse: **Eu podia mergulhar naqueles olhos.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem são todos da J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas a fic me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Dedicatória:** A Rafinha M. Porque uma vez (há muito tempo atrás) ela disse que eu devia escrever algo sobre os olhos do Draco. Isso sempre ficou martelando na minha cabeça e eu disse que tentaria. Mas, cenourinha, eu não acho que ficou do jeito que você queria, nem do jeito que eu queria, pra falar a verdade. E sem dúvida você merece algo melhor e menos bobinho, mas eu acho que perdi a mão pra D/G. Mesmo assim eu fiz de coração e adorei escrevê-la.

-

**Avisos:** Out offline. Ficlet. Ginny's POV.

* * *

Era só alguns segundos que eu tinha, segundos breves de distração dele. E eu iria aproveitar aqueles ínfimos segundos para decifrar aquelas cores.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em que eu não prestei atenção, minhas mãos segurando seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha suavemente. E lá estava o azul.

Eu podia mergulhar naqueles olhos.

Olhos azuis acinzentados que me interrogavam constantemente como se questionasse o que diabos eu estou fazendo no meio da sua vida.

Mas eu não tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta. Também me perguntava o mesmo quase todos os dias. E até encontrava varias respostas, mas nenhuma delas me convencia de verdade. Há não ser uma que eu fingia não existir.

Apaixonada pelos olhos de Draco Malfoy.

- ...e ele chegou reclamando que eu não podia sair falando... Ei, você está me ouvindo!? – eu ri com o tom irritado dele, vendo-o franzir a testa e crispar os lábios antes de voltar a falar claramente chateado. – Ah, ótimo... Se você não queria ouvir então por que perguntou como havia sido meu dia?

- Desculpe – pedi sinceramente, mas o fato de ainda estar com resquícios de riso na voz não deve tê-lo convencido muito. O loiro abriu a boca, pronto para iniciar seu monólogo do quanto eu não dava atenção a ele e eu suspirei meio exasperada, meio divertida.

- Se você não se importa com o que acontece comigo é só... – mas eu o calei, selando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo.

Não que eu não quisesse ouvir Draco, mas hoje eu queria passar um tempo tentando decifrar seus olhos.

Ao me afastar vi o momento exato em que ele abriu as pálpebras, seus orbes fixos no meu, o tom azul tão inesperadamente vivo, me interrogando mudamente e eu quase ofeguei diante de toda a intensidade com que ele me olhava.

- O que você está fazendo? – me perguntou desconfiado, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas e eu sorri, voltando a acariciar a bochecha dele com o polegar, quase roçando meus lábios contra os dele.

- Apenas observando.

- O quê?

- Seus olhos – respondi rápido demais e me arrependi no segundo seguinte ao ver o sorriso convencido que começou a se formar nos finos lábios do loiro a minha frente.

- Ah é? – e com aquele tom de voz dele de quem está prestes a desvendar mistérios eu sabia que viria uma série de perguntas no intuito exclusivo de inflar seu ego. – Você gosta dos meus olhos?

Ri de forma sarcástica, desviando por alguns instantes meus olhos dos dele ao responder:

- Eu os detesto, Draco.

- Hm, sério? – e seu sorriso debochado me deixava claro que ele não havia levado isso a sério. – Você costuma passar horas olhando para o que detesta?

Assenti, roçando o nariz no dele de forma infantil.

- E por que você tanto observa?

- Porque eu não sei qual a cor deles.

- São azuis – respondeu de imediato, voltando a arquear uma sobrancelha e eu sabia que ele estava segurando a língua para não perguntar venenosamente se eu era cega ou algo do tipo.

- As vezes eles não parecem tão azuis – me limitei a responder e dessa vez suas feições expressavam confusão, apesar do tom de certeza que ele usou para retrucar.

- Eles são sempre azuis, Ginny.

Eu neguei com um aceno, mas sem querer explicar nada a ele, voltei a selar nossos lábios, fechando os olhos, dessa vez em busca de um beijo mais intenso. Fui prontamente correspondida, sentindo um arrepio suave na nuca quando seus braços envolveram minha cintura, praticamente fazendo com que eu apoiasse meu corpo contra o dele.

Quando parti o beijo, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, voltei a fitar seus olhos, a íris de azul quase cinza expressando muito mais do quê o que eu sempre busquei.

E a despeito de toda a frieza que seus olhos costumavam expressar quando o conheci, hoje eles faziam com que meu peito aquecesse e borboletas dançassem incessantemente no meu estômago.

- Você está fazendo de novo – ele resmungou e eu revirei os olhos, mandando-o calar a boca, mas não contive o riso durante muito tempo.

Eu não tinha culpa se gostava da sensação. A culpa era dos seus olhos que sempre me fascinavam e me deixavam cárcere de algum modo.

Porque cada vez que eu olhava nos olhos de Draco eu recebia as palavras que ele não conseguia dizer, assim como seus receios de até onde iríamos com o que sentíamos.

Ou todo o carinho que ele não conseguia transmitir com gestos, ou as vezes em que seus olhos se tornavam tão distantes a ponto de erguer uma barreira imaginaria entre nós dois.

Mas eu amava Draco e seus olhos que sempre me pareciam muito mais cinza do que azul.

E era assim que eu os enxergava. _Cinza._

Porque cinza era ambíguo**¹**, assim como os olhos dele.

E aquela passou a ser a minha cor favorita. E a que eu sempre buscava.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**¹ **Essa definição de que cinza é ambíguo eu li em uma outra fic, a _Tons de Cinza_, da Bella Lamounier.


End file.
